The Strongest Teen in Namimori
by DraconisMalfoy702
Summary: Tsuyoi Heiwajima has to stay with his cousin, Tsunayoshi Sawada after his parents decide to take a two year trip around the world. After a meeting with Hibari, Tsuyoi's enormous strength is uncovered and he is unwillingly made a mafia member. How will this story go? BoyxBoy pairing
1. Chapter One: Meet Tsuyoi Heiwajima

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Just my oc's ' Thoughts' or ' Quotes'  
>" Talking"<p>Tsuyoi P.O.V<p>

Hi, my name is Tsuyoi Heiwajima. Recently I went to stay with my cousin, Shizuo Heiwajima, because my parents went on w two year trip around the world. But because a man named Izaya Orihara somehow sold my cousin's apartment, so I'm now staying with my other cousin, Tsunayoshi Sawada. He is an okay guy, just a little wimpy. Okay, he is a big scaredy-cat. But he is pretty nice and caring. I on the other hand am a bit cold and can't express my feelings well. Shizuo says I'm a bit like Kasuke but I've never really met the guy. He's always busy. I also have black hair and apparently 'soulless' black eyes. All in all, I'm a pretty feminine but normal looking guy with a little to no emotion. You might want to add the fact I have enormous strength and fast healing abilities. So yeah. Pretty normal. I think it's time for school, maybe I should start getting dressed. I have to turn in my transfer papers. I wonder what school will be like.

After trying to wake Tsunayoshi up (and failing) I gave up and left without him. As I was walking, I could've sworn I saw Tsunayoshi running swiftly in only his boxers, but that's a one in a hundred chance so I paid no mind to it. I was continuing walking when I heard yelling at the front of Namimori High. I needed to turn in my transfer papers so again, I ignored it.

Once I got to the office and turned in the papers, school had already started and I was late to my first class. I sort of got lost and while I was searching for my first class, I came upon a black-haired boy with a pair of tonfas. He said," You're late to class Herbivore. I'll bite you to death." And charged at me. Now, I really don't like violence but I don't want to be turned into a bloody pulp, so I grabbed the boys tonfas and swung him down the hall while also breaking the wooden tonfas. The male got up, glared at me, then smirked and walked off. That kid was a bit creepy.. now I have to find my class. Why is this school so big! I hope I can find another student. I don't want to miss second period.

Hope you liked this! Please comment and favorite!


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting Reborn

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Durarara! Just my oc.

Tsuyoi P.O.V

After a few minutes of wandering around,I finally found the class I was looking for. When the teacher asked why I was late, I responded with a simple 'I got lost,' which was partially true. She then intrtoduced me to the class(the girls squealed and the guys got gloomier) and told me to take a seat. I chose a seat next to an empty one that people told me to steer clear of.

After half an hour of listening to Mrs. Megane talk about a Japanese Wolf, the door slid open to reveal the boy from earlier. The class then huddled in the far corner when he glared at them. Only the teacher and I were were we were originally, but she was sweating bullets. He then proceded to sit at the seat beside me, an the rest of the class period was spent in silence until the bell rang.

Soon lunch time came and everyone was heading to the gym. Along the way I picked up a baby in a fedora and a suit with a green chameleon(who's name was Leon ironically) as a pet. His name was Reborn and I felt a bit more relaxed around him. I also heard snippets of conversations, and what I did hear I didn't like. Tsunayoshi was going to fight a kendo captain in the gym because of a challenge. And the last time I checked, Tsunayoshi wasn't good at any sports. So why was he going against a kendo captain?

When I got to the gym, it was too crowded to I went to as higher up placed where I could see the fight perfectly. And hat I saw was something that got my blood boiling. A taller male in a kendo outfit was chasing poor Tsunayoshi around with a sword! Tsunayoshi was still in his uniform and he didn't even have a sword! Oh was this guy gonna pay.

Even though Tsunayoshi won, I was still going to get this 'Mochida.' I crept up, stripped the guy to his boxers tied a roped around his ankle, and hung him so he'd was upside down for the world to see.

Feeling accomplished, I dusted my hands off until I felt a silver tonfa against my neck. I ignored whatever the prefect was saying and internally sighed. I then grabbed the tonfa and its owner and slammed them into the floor, making the prefect go unconscious.

I was about to walk away until I felt a gun against my head." Join the Vongola family." A familiar squeaky voice said. Even though I was frozen in fear, I still asked," Join the clam family?"

Thanks for reading and please comment and favorite if you liked this! Also, special thanks to a certain reviewer ;) for telling m my mistake! Sorry for any spelling mistakes! 


End file.
